Rôdeur de la Nuit
by Iceveyn
Summary: -Suspendue- Un dangereux criminel s'est évadé de prison... Rentrant chez elle un jour, Amy ne s'attendait pas à ce que sa vie prenne un tournant aussi grand... -AU, coté T pour plusieurs raisons. ShadAmy, légèrement: SilvAmy, SonBlaze et Silvaze-
1. Évasion

_**LISEZ CECI : Et voici mon grand retour X3!!! Non peut-être pas si grand... en tout cas j'ai comme eu une bouffée de motivation... C'est la raison pourquoi vous voyez cette histoire réapparaître soudainement, que je l'ai révisée et corrigée; ma qualité d'écriture étant plus avancée. Il y a plusieurs parties de modifiées ou supprimées, quelques uns des chapitre ont subit des changements majeurs. Même un des genres a passé de humour à horreur (qui était un peu comme le 3**__**e**__** genre avant). Il vaudrait alors la peine de la relire depuis le début. Le chapitre 9 est commencé, mais je ne peux pas vous dire quand je l'aurai fini… Merci infiniment de votre patience envers moi, s'il vous en reste! ^^;**_

**Cette fic commence SilvAmy (SilverXAmy) et va devenir ShadAmy (ShadowXAmy) alors pas de plaintes s'il vous plait! Shadow est un peu OOC, mais il le fallait sinon l'histoire ne fonctionnerait pas vraiment. Cette fic est cotée T (13+), car il y a de la violence. Et elle pourrait peut-être passer à M (16+), mais c'est encore incertain. Alternative Universe (AU, univers alternatif, même si la ville est Station Square). Les personnages parlent un peu en familier, c'est voulu. J'espère que vous allez aimer, bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimer : Sonic et compagnie ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Les pensées des personnages : '**_comme ceci'_

**Les âges :**

**Amy : 20 ans**

**Shadow : 24 ans**

**Sonic : 21 ans**

**Silver : 21 ans**

**¤Rôdeur de la Nuit¤**

**¤Chapitre 1 : Évasion¤**

000

Les sirènes de la prison se firent entendre, des lumières rouges clignotaient partout à l'intérieur. D'autres étaient blanches et aveuglantes à l'extérieur, qui fouillaient les moindres recoins dans la noirceur de la nuit. Elles cherchaient à surprendre l'astucieux criminel s'étant évadé. Celui-ci se réjouissait d'avoir une fourrure sombre, et ses vêtements noirs qu'il avait réussi à recueillir avant de s'enfuir, cela lui permettait de passer inaperçu des projecteurs. Il sauta habilement sur la haute clôture d'acier entourant le bâtiment. Il réussit à grimper jusqu'en haut, tout en évitant les fils ornées de piquants haute tension situés au sommet. Puis, il se laissa tomber par terre de l'autre côté sans vaciller, jetant un coup d'œil rapide à ses poursuivants en uniforme derrière le grillage. Un petit rire malicieux s'échappa de sa bouche.

« Attrapez-le ! Ne le laissez pas s'enfuir! »

Les policiers étaient à ses trousses, il s'en attendait bien. Le criminel sorti de son manteau un fusil volé à un des gardes de prison et tira hasardeusement sur ses adversaires. Plusieurs jurons sortirent de la bouche du fuyard quand il en vit d'autres qui sortaient de la bâtisse. Il rangea l'arme dans sa ceinture rapidement, et se dirigea vers la sombre forêt à la course. Des jappements parvinrent jusqu'à ses oreilles noires parmis les bruits de feuilles. Maintenant plus loin sous le feuillage, le criminel fit volte-face et attendit les chiens.

Ses yeux rouges se posèrent sur le duo de canins, deux bergers allemands, arrivant à toute vitesse. Il sourit diaboliquement quand le premier sauta pour se jeter sur lui. Il le frappa avec force sur la figure tout en le griffant, l'animal tomba à terre un peu plus loin avec un gémissement étouffé, le liquide rouge éclaboussant les feuilles. L'autre chien fit un bond à son tour en grognant, la bave volant derrière lui. L'évadé l'attrapa comme rien et plongea ses crocs dans la nuque. L'animal poussa un cri et se débattit désespérément, puis un craquement sourd résonna parmi les arbres... Laissant le cadavre tomber par terre, le ténébreux criminel avala le reste de sang qu'il avait encore dans la bouche. Une flaque rouge se forma rapidement en dessous du chien. Il regarda l'autre molosse sans connaissance en s'essuyant le museau avec sa manche, et décida de le laisser là. Il ne voulait pas perdre plus de temps alors il se dépêcha de s'enfoncer plus loin à l'intérieur de la forêt. Plus rien ne le poursuivait semblait-il. _'Pathétique…' _Un rire à en donner froid dans le dos s'éleva dans la nuit. Le criminel s'arrêta un moment pour entrevoir le ciel à travers les branchages plutôt dense : il commençait à s'éclaircir. Il fronça les sourcils, il fallait qu'il trouve un abri pour le jour, et rapidement…

000

Un soleil brillant se levait le lendemain sur la ville de Station Square. Les oiseaux chantonnaient, les lève-tôt étaient déjà dehors et d'autres personnes se dirigeaient vers leurs endroits de travail. À l'intérieur d'une librairie du coin d'un beau quartier tranquille, une petite télévision posée sur le coin d'un bureau affichait les nouvelles du jour. Une paire d'yeux verts émeraude la regardait avec ennui. Ça se répétait encore ce matin. La propriétaire de ces yeux passa la main dans ses longs piquants roses. Amy soupira pour la énième fois dans la dernière minute. Il n'y avait pas de clients encore, et son collègue ne s'était toujours pas pointé. _'Il est encore une fois en retard… pour celui qui se prend pour le plus rapide au monde, il est pas très ponctuel.' _se dit-elle. Elle avait comme vêtements sur le dos un chandail pourpre avec un décolleté en v, avec une paire de jeans « bootcut » d'un bleu marin. Ce qui couvrait ses pieds étaient les classiques converse all star noir et blancs. La porte en vitre du magasin s'ouvrit, faisant tinter la cloche au-dessus. L'hérissonne rose vit son collègue entrer :

« Excuse moi d'être en retard Amy, mon réveil a pas sonné, » marmonna un hérisson bleu encore endormi.

Quand Amy vit ce que portait son ami, elle failli mourir de rire.

« Quoi? demanda l'autre en haussant les sourcils.

- Tu es encore en pyjama, Sonic! » et elle ri de plus belle.

Il baissa les yeux sur lui-même et vit qu'elle avait raison : Il avait encore ses boxers avec un chandail blanc délavé par-dessus. Ses pantoufles chaussaient même encore ses pieds!

« Ah, crotte! » il ria avec elle tout en rougissant légèrement.

Elle s'arrêta de rire et coula un regard à l'horloge sur le mur à la droite de son bureau : 8h 32.

« Tu es juste en retard d'une demi-heure, c'est pas grave! le rassura Amy.

- Est-ce qu'il y a eu beaucoup de clients qui son venu ?

- Non, aucun.

- On dirait qu'il y a jamais personne dans ce trou là! s'exclama Sonic en levant les bras dans les airs.

- Bien, tu sais qu'à cette heure-ci il y a pas beaucoup de monde de toute façon! » jeta sa collègue en riant.

La cloche tinta de nouveau, et un hérisson avec un pelage argenté entra. Il portait des jeans grises avec un chandail rouge flamboyant, et sur le devant était écrit en jaune : Attention, peut exploser si entre en contact avec le feu.

« Silver! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? questionna Amy, toute étonnée.

- Je m'ennuyais trop de toi ma rose! De toute façon mon patron m'a donné congé aujourd'hui, » répondit-il avec un sourire tout en haussant les épaules.

Elle ri et ses joues prirent une couleur légèrement rosée. L'hérisson se tourna vers Sonic :

« Salut Son-, puis il remarqua que celui-ci était en boxer et il éclata de rire tandis que l'autre rougissait encore une fois en regardant ailleurs. Est-ce que c'est une journée pyjama?! » ricana Silver et son rire augmenta.

L'hérisson bleu ne pu rien faire mieux d'autre que rougir encore plus, portant son poids d'un pied à l'autre avec embarras.

« Je vais aller me changer… dit Sonic en sortant. Je reviens dans deux minutes! »

Pendant qu'il était parti, Silver et Amy en profitèrent pour se cajoler un peu. Mais ils eurent vite fait d'arrêter, car des clients commencèrent à arriver. Plus tard, Sonic revint cette fois avec des jeans et un t-shirt vert forêt avec une ligne oblique jaune qui devenait plus mince dans le bas du vêtement. Après un moment, la librairie s'était de nouveau vidée d'acheteurs. Les trois hérissons parlaient de ce qu'ils pourraient faire ce soir mais la petite télévision les interrompit :

« _Nous venons de recevoir une nouvelle très importante… » _disait le présentateur, un lièvre roux en habit, derrière un bureau en tenant dans ses mains des papiers.

Les trois se tournèrent vers l'écran quand ses mots parvinrent à leurs oreilles, curieux.

« _L__a nuit d'hier a été très mouvementée pour les forces policières de la prison. Un des criminels les plus dangereux s'est échappé de la prison près de Station Square. Cependant, nous ne savons comment et une enquête est en cours sur ce sujet. »_

Amy porta une main à sa bouche légèrement entrouverte, étonnée. Les deux hérissons avaient les yeux légèrement écarquillés, les oreilles bien droites. Ils se rapprochèrent pour en entendre plus.

« _Malheureusement, les policiers n'on pas pu le rattraper. Quelques uns on été tué, il semblerait que le criminel s'était emparé d'une arme. Nous avons également recueillit les deux chiens qui étaient chargés de le retrouver et de l'immobiliser. L'un d'eux était mort avec une morsure dans le cou, et l'autre était évanouit avec des griffures à la figure. Une seconde enquête cherche à savoir si ils se sont fait attaquer avant d'atteindre leur cible. Voici à quoi ressemble le criminel : »_

Ils virent une photo du criminel apparaître, mais ce n'était pas une photo de prison : C'était un hérisson à la fourrure noire rayé de rouge sur le dessus des piquants, les quatre sur les côtés étant relevés vers le haut. Il y avait même du rouge dans le coin au-dessus de ses yeux. Ceux-ci d'un rouge de sang avaient un regard malveillant. Il avait un long manteau noir comme la nuit sur le dos avec des pantalons en cuir noir ni trop lousse ni trop serré. Une ceinture noire dotée de trois rangées de piquants en pyramide de métal. Il avait aussi deux bracelets semblables à sa ceinture sur ses poignets. Le criminel portait de grandes bottes de combat grises foncées qui montaient presque jusqu'aux genoux, avec des lacets noirs entrecroisés dessus. Il ne portait pas de chandail et son manteau n'était pas attaché jusqu'en haut alors on pouvait voir la touffe de fourrure blanche sur sa poitrine, et on pouvait entrevoir également que ce criminel avait une assez bonne musculature. On pouvait aussi apercevoir une paire de dents tranchante comme des rasoirs qui dépassaient de sa bouche vers le bas. On pouvait même voir qu'il possédait des griffes rétractiles si on regardait bien.

« _Il est très connu, son nom est Shadow, il est âgé de 24 ans et est de grande taille. Il avait été sanctionné pour 25 ans de prison trois ans plus tôt pour meurtre, viol, incendies, vol, cannibalisme et agressions de toutes sortes. Si vous l'apercevrez, veuillez appeler la police immédiatement, ce criminel ne doit pas rester en liberté. »_

Les grands yeux écarquillés de Sonic étaient maintenant remplit de crainte, Amy avait mit son autre main par-dessus l'autre sur sa bouche et Silver avait la sienne grande ouverte.

« Mon Dieu! On dirait un démon vous avez vu ça?! s'exclama Silver.

- J'espère de ne jamais le rencontrer… » murmura Amy en sentant des frissons lui parcourir le dos.


	2. Cachette

**Disclaimer : Sonic et compagnie ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Amy : 20 ans**

**Shadow : 24 ans**

**Sonic : 21 ans**

**Silver : 21 ans**

**¤Rôdeur de la Nuit¤**

**¤Chapitre 2 : Cachette¤**

000

« Hum, Silver? » murmura Amy, encore terrifiée.

Son copain tourna la tête en sa direction.

« Est-ce que je peux dormir chez toi ce soir? J'ai peur… dit-elle en se cachant la figure dans la touffe de fourrure de son amoureux.

- Tu es peureuse, ça a pas d'allure! s'exclama Sonic en se retenant pour ne pas rire.

- Mais, Amy… il y a rien là… de toute façon je pense que mes parents ne voudrons pas… » répondit Silver en lançant un regard mauvais à l'hérisson bleu qui regarda ailleurs.

Silver vivait encore chez ses parents, car il n'avait pas assez d'argent pour se payer une demeure. Et ceux-ci étaient beaucoup attaché à leur fils alors ils ne voulaient pas que le jeune hérisson manque d'argent.

« J'habite pas très loin de la forêt, _il_ va sûrement venir et me tuer! paniqua l'hérissonne rose, ses yeux auparavant brillant maintenant voilés d'angoisse.

- Bon d'accord, je vais essayer de les convaincre. »

Silver décida de partir tout de suite chez lui pour demander à ses parents si sa copine pouvait rester cette nuit. Il préférait leur parler face à face, pensant qu'il avait plus de chances de son côté qu'au téléphone. Pendant ce temps, Amy restait accrochée à Sonic en regardant sans cesse la porte d'entrée vitrée, s'attendant presque à voir le ténébreux criminel entrer. Et l'hérisson bleu décida de la laisser faire. Soudain, il eût une idée derrière la tête :

« Amy... tu es la prochaine victime de ma liste, je vais te tueeer… » grogna Sonic avec la voix la plus effrayante possible en riant diaboliquement.

Amy le poussa loin d'elle et cria en lui lançant le premier objet qui lui tomba sous la main, étant un dictionnaire. Sonic fût surprit et évita le livre aussi gros qu'une brique de justesse, mais il riait : sa petite blague avait fonctionnée. Amy s'en aperçu.

« SONIC! Ne me fait plus jamais ça! hurla-t-elle, des larmes de colère coulant du coin de ses yeux.

**- **Arrête de lui faire peur comme ça… »

C'était Silver qui revenait, la porte se refermant derrière lui en faisant sonner la cloche. Amy lui sauta tout de suite dans les bras. L'hérisson bleu fit au faux air boudeur.

« Bien, tu sais que je peux pas m'empêcher, dit-il en riant.

- Ce n'est pas drôle! cria Amy en fixant un regard de haine sur l'hérisson bleu.

- Hé, calme-toi la lionne! Mes parents veulent, mais juste une nuit, » dit Silver en serrant sa copine un peu plus contre lui.

Elle se retourna avec un sourire :

« C'est vrai?

- Mais ça a été difficile de les convaincre, » fit-t-il en riant.

000

Des yeux rouges s'entrouvrirent, regardant à l'entour. Leur propriétaire s'étira en baillant et se leva du sol froid de la petite caverne. Un hibou hulula. Shadow regarda dehors, le soleil était couché, c'était la nuit. _'Parfait'_ Il sortit de son abri temporaire et commença à marcher silencieusement entre les arbres. Il entendit quelque chose autre que le chant des criquets, il s'arrêta, les oreilles cherchant la source du mouvement : c'était des bruits de pas à travers le feuillage des petites plantes… Le criminel sentit la soif l'envahir, il s'avança vers les buissons pour jeter un coup d'œil de l'autre côté. Il écarta le feuillage devant lui pour apercevoir un jeune cerf qui broutait de l'herbe avec paresse. Le prédateur au pelage sombre sourit diaboliquement et s'accroupit. Soudainement, il bondit, griffes et dents luisant un quart de seconde sous la lune. L'animal sauvage eut juste le temps de lever la tête en entendant le buisson bouger, pour entrevoir des canines pointues. Le sang salit l'herbe auparavant verte.

Après avoir savouré son dîner sanglant, l'hérisson marcha tranquillement comme une ombre vers la lisière de la forêt. Il déboucha dans un petit quartier d'une ville, qu'il savait être Station Square. C'était un coin qui semblait tranquille, mais il restait sur ses gardes. Il aperçu un petit dépanneur du coin de l'œil à sa gauche, tout près. S'avançant vers la bâtisse, Shadow vérifia les alentours sans tourner la tête. Le ténébreux s'arrêta avant d'entrer, retira son arme de sa ceinture et jeta un coup d'œil derrière son épaule. Il entra dans le dépanneur. La première chose qu'il fit c'était de tirer sur la caméra dans le coin de la pièce, heureux qu'elle ne fût pas dans sa direction. Puis, l'hérisson noir vit le vendeur, un renard vert foncé avec une frange bleue, qui se tenait la tête figé de peur.

« J'aime pas ça passer à la télé, c'est toujours négativement… haha au moins je suis populaire. Oh, j'ai juste besoin d'une petite chose… » ricana Shadow en prenant une barre de chocolat.

Puis, il s'avança vers le vendeur angoissé et lui pointa son fusil entre les deux yeux :

« Donne-moi _tout_ ton argent, » ordonna le criminel sur un ton menaçant, et sourit quand l'autre ouvrit sa caisse et lui donna tout avec des mains tremblantes.

Shadow commença à s'en aller, puis il fit volte-face :

« Merci, » et il tira sur la poitrine du renard, qui tomba sans un cri.

Une fois dehors, l'hérisson noir glissa l'argent dans les poches à l'intérieur de son manteau, puis déchira le papier de sa barre de chocolat avec ses dents. Marchant ensuite d'un pas nonchalant en dégustant sa friandise, ses yeux rouges regardèrent les maisons qui se dressaient de chaque côté de la rue. Il aura besoin de se trouver un autre abri pour le jour, et ces maisons lui avaient donné une idée. Le ténébreux posa la main sur son menton en pensant laquelle de ces demeures ferait l'affaire. Il décida que ce serait celle aux briques grises et au toit noir. Se dirigeant tranquillement vers la maison qu'il avait choisie, son ouïe en alerte, il termina son chocolat tout en mettant le papier dans ses poches. Le criminel ignora la porte d'entrée et fit le tour de la résidence à la recherche d'une fenêtre entrouverte. Il sourit quand il vit que tout se passait comme il le voulait et déchira le moustiquaire d'un coup de griffes.

« Oh que vous êtes gentils de me faciliter les choses autant, » murmura-t-il diaboliquement. _'J'aurai pas à faire comme ce stupide bonhomme en rouge qu'ils appellent Père Noël… qui existe même pas de toute façon…'_

Il se glissa à travers la fenêtre le plus silencieusement possible. L'hérisson sombre se trouvait dans la cuisine, peinturée en un vert pâle et bien rangée. Les tuiles au sol était grises, les armoires couleur bois. Une table de cuisine de bois pâle avec des chaises semblables se trouvait à sa gauche. Aucune lumière ne s'alluma signifiant que quelqu'un s'était réveillé. Il n'en ouvrira pas; voir dans la noirceur ne lui était d'aucun problème. Son regard fit le tour de la salle avant de finir sur le réfrigérateur blanc, qu'il ouvrit ensuite. Il attrapa un paquet de viande hachée bien saignante et la fourra au complet dans sa bouche en laissant tomber le papier de plastique derrière lui. Pendant qu'il mâchouillait, l'évadé de prison coula un coup d'œil à l'horloge blanche accrochée sur le mur : 1h 46 du matin. Shadow avala sa collation, puis s'étira en plaçant les bras derrière la tête. Il décida de visiter ensuite la maison, en prenant soin de ne rien faire tomber.

Dans le couloir en brun-jaune doux, en face de lui et de la cuisine/salle à manger était le salon. À sa gauche, la porte d'entrée et une autre en miroir qui devait être celle du garde-robe et à sa droite, deux portes sur la gauche, une sur la droite du couloir et une au fond. Il en déduit que cela devrais êtres deux chambres et une salle de bain. Celle du fond probablement menait au sous-sol. L'hérisson marcha jusqu'au salon, celui-ci peinturé en rouge vin. Il y avait trois larges et hautes fenêtres avec un rideau brun-doré transparent à sa gauche et une télévision noire à écran plat de moyenne grandeur au fond près de la fenêtre. Un sofa brun pâle simple du côté de la fenêtre près de lui et un autre à trois places de la même couleur à sa droite. Il y avait une table de bois au milieu et sur le mur horizontal à lui se trouvait une étagère du même bois qui semblait servir de bibliothèque. Une porte au fond à droite devait être un placard.

Le criminel se laissa tomber dans le sofa simple après avoir pris la télécommande et alluma la télévision. Il posa ses pieds encore couverts de ses bottes sur la table. Il trouva un canal de nouvelle qui jouait encore à cette heure et sourit : on parlait encore de lui. _'Ah, ils sont tellement ennuyant…'_, il éteignit l'écran et jeta la manette sur l'autre canapé. En se levant il décida d'aller jeter un petit coup d'œil au ou aux propriétaires de la demeure. Dans le couloir, le ténébreux entrouvrit la première porte à sa gauche : une petite chambre. Mais celle-ci semblais être pour les invités, elle était blanche, une fenêtre face à lui, un lit simple posé en perpendiculaire sur le milieu du mur à sa droite avec des couvertes grises. Un petit bureau brun pâle à côté su lit. Les portes de la garde-robe face au lit étant en miroirs comme celle du couloir. Un bureau au fond face à la fenêtre dotée d'un rideau gris. L'hérisson noir haussa les épaules et referma la porte.

Ouvrant la porte à côté de la chambre d'invités, Shadow vit que c'était une salle de bain orangée avec une belle douche en coin de vitre à droite, une toilette, et des tuiles de marbre brun pâle qui couvrait le sol et le bain également. Le comptoir à gauche étant gris et les armoires brunes. Une fenêtre givrée se trouvait au-dessus du bain au fond. Le criminel passa à la porte opposée aux deux autres dans le couloir et cette fois il l'ouvrit encore plus discrètement. C'était la chambre des maîtres. Elle était mauve avec une garde-robe en miroir à la droite, deux petits meubles de bois foncé, et deux large fenêtres au dessus-de ceux-ci, de chaque côté du lit double aux couvertures noires et blanches en face de lui. Une petite télévision écran plat dans le coin à sa droite face au lit. Il y avait un grand bureau d'ordinateur du même bois foncé à sa gauche et une étagère du même bois également à côté.

Les yeux rouges du ténébreux revinrent sur le lit double; il n'y avait personne. Il fronça les sourcils, _'Peut-être sont-ils partit en vacances… J'attendrai leur retour alors…'_ se dit-il avec une expression malveillante.


	3. Coincidence

**Disclaimer : Sonic et compagnie ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Amy : 20 ans**

**Shadow : 24 ans**

**Sonic : 21 ans**

**Silver : 21 ans**

**¤Rôdeur de la Nuit¤**

**¤Chapitre 3 : Coïncidence¤**

000

Le matin se levait sur une nouvelle journée, quelque peu nuageuse, à Station Square. Au magasin de livres, les trois hérissons attendaient avec ennui des clients. C'était vendredi et la hâte que la journée finisse se faisait déjà sentir. Les heures de travail de Silver ne commençait pas avant midi. Ils portaient tous des jeans… celles d'Amy noires avec un T-shirt blanc avec une rose et du feuillage sur le côté droit. Le chandail de Silver était bleu, et celui de Sonic était jaune en haut, et dégradait de orange à rouge jusqu'en bas. Et ils portaient toujours les mêmes souliers. L'esprit de l'hérissonne était déjà hanté à l'idée d'être obligée de retourner chez elle après sa journée de travail. Elle s'accrocha à son copain en regardant la porte d'entrée une énième fois ce matin. Elle lui supplia de redemander à ses parents pour ce soir avec angoisse.

« Non, tu te souviens pas? Ils ont dit qu'ils voulaient pas… dit Silver, tu n'es plus une enfant, tu es capable de rester seule, non?

- N-non il va venir me t-tuer!

- Pourquoi ça serait toi, _il_ te connaît même pas… remarqua Sonic en haussant les épaules.

- Parce que… heum… _il_ va me t-tuer et me… d-dévorer pour son propre plaisir! paniqua l'hérissonne.

- Arrête de crier, je vais devenir sourd! s'exclama Silver. Et tu es en train de déchirer mon chandail…

- Oh... » Amy relâcha son copain.

La journée passa rapidement, l'angoisse de l'hérissonne montant d'un cran à chaque heure qui passait…

000

« _…Nous n'avons toujours pas pu le retrouver, il est, comme son nom le dit, une ombre… »_

L'hérisson noir se réveilla en entendant la télé. Il était étendu sur le grand sofa, _'Je dois m'être endormi en écoutant ces stupidités...' _se dit-il. Il s'aperçut qu'il faisait clair, ses yeux se dirigèrent vers la fenêtre. Les rayons du soleil filtraient à travers les rideaux. Ils ne l'atteignaient pas, mais cela le satisfaisait; n'aimant pas trop la lumière, le ténébreux hérisson préférait rôder la nuit. S'étirant longuement, Shadow ne put s'empêcher d'avoir hâte que le ou la propriétaire de la résidence revienne. Mais la nuit passée, dans la grande chambre, il avait sentit la récente effluve d'une femme. Il ferma à moitié les yeux et un sourire se forma sur son museau quand cette délicieuse odeur lui revint à l'esprit. Il ferma ses paupières complètement en posant les deux bras derrière la tête pour se laisser imaginer à quoi pourrait ressembler cette femelle…

000

Amy était en train de marcher jusqu'à chez elle d'un pas rapide. Elle n'avait pas encore de voiture, mais en ce moment, elle aurait bien aimé en avoir une. L'hérissonne tremblait de peur même si le soleil n'était pas complètement couché encore. Elle se tournait sans cesse, son imagination lui jouait des tours; elle croyait entendre des pas. _'J'espère de pas faire trop de cauchemars… idiot de parents de Silver qui veulent pas me laisser venir… Je pense qu'ils m'aiment pas…' _se dit-elle, frustrée. Finalement, arrivant à sa porte, elle relâcha la respiration qu'elle avait retenue pendant quelques secondes sans s'en rendre compte. Elle sortit tant bien que mal ses clés de sa sacoche et rentra la bonne dans la serrure…

000

Une oreille noire pivota vers un nouveau bruit, le criminel réalisa qu'il s'agissait de clés débarrant une porte. _'Elle est revenue!'_ tout énervé, il roula du canapé et se retrouva accroupit au sol. Cherchant rapidement où il pourrait se cacher, une idée lui vint à l'esprit…

La porte s'ouvrit et Amy entra, remettant ses clés dans son sac à main. En refermant la porte, elle perçut le bruit d'une télévision qui était en marche, plus précisément le poste des nouvelles. D'abord, elle alla déposer son sac sur sa table de cuisine en bois, puis se dirigea vers le salon. L'hérissonne s'arrêta à l'entrée de la pièce, incertaine. Par contre, l'appareil était bel et bien allumé. Elle prit la télécommande pour l'éteindre. En rejetant l'objet sur le canapé, elle fronça les sourcils. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir allumé la télévision avant d'aller au travail hier matin. Un bruit qui ressemblait à quelque chose tombant par terre se fit entendre derrière elle. Amy fit volte-face et cria et tomba sur le sol par surprise. Quand ses yeux émeraude croisèrent l'autre paire de couleur rubis, son sang se glaça dans ses veines et elle recula de terreur jusqu'à ce que son dos touche le mur au fond de la salle. Celui en face d'elle, qui s'était appuyé sur le mur les bras croisés, leva un sourcil. Puis il ricana en passant une main dans ses piquants noirs et rouges.

« Je vois que je te fais de l'effet, » fit-il de sa voix basse et veloutée.

Il s'avança d'un pas vers la jeune hérissonne terrifiée.

« N-non, je t'en s-supplie, ne me tue pas! » hurla-t-elle, avec les larmes dégoulinant sur ses joues.

L'autre fit halte et croisa les bras de nouveau.

« Te tuer? Mais qu'est-ce qui te dis cela, j'ai pas l'intention d'enlever la vie à une aussi belle jeune femme! » dit-il en souriant sensuellement.

La respiration d'Amy resta coincée dans sa gorge et elle leva les yeux vers l'hérisson noir. Quand elle vit son sourire, elle ramena ses genoux vers elle et les enveloppa de ses bras sentant les frissons lui monter le dos. Le ténébreux se sentait irrésistiblement attiré par elle, il n'y pouvait rien. _'C'est un cauchemar, c'est un cauchemar!' _pensa-t-elle quand elle regarda son sourire devenir de plus en plus pervers dans la vision de l'hérissonne à mesure qu'il s'approchait, son manteau flottant derrière lui. Elle décida d'affronter sa peur. Rassemblant son reste de courage, elle se releva tant bien que mal avec le mur comme appui, les mains tremblantes. Elle bondit en tentant désespérément de le contourner pour accéder à la cuisine, là où se trouvait le téléphone. En vain, le criminel l'attrapa d'un seul bras comme si rien n'était. Il la ramena contre son corps; elle se trouvant dos à lui.

« Je ne te tuerai pas… lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille, mais en échange tu me laisse me cacher ici, sans jamais rien dire à personne… » il termina sa phrase en lui passant la langue sur le dessus de son oreille rose, faisant l'hérissonne grincer des dents.

Elle avait encore des frissons de quand elle avait sentit son souffle chaud lui caresser l'oreille et la joue. Elle sentit la chaleur lui monter au visage. Amy secoua la tête et se débattit avec désespoir, ignorant son rire moqueur. Ses côtes la faisaient souffrir tellement il resserrait son bras avec force autour d'elle. Une idée lui vint soudainement à la tête. Elle pivota pour se trouver face à lui, et comme elle avait imaginé, il l'avait laissé faire. Avant que l'hérisson noir ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, elle lui avait donné un coup de genoux bien visé sur son seul point faible. Une expression de surprise traversa le visage du criminel, puis elle se transforma en douleur. Aussitôt qu'elle sentit son capteur la relâcher avec un grognement douloureux, Amy se dégagea et se précipita le plus vite qu'elle pouvait vers la cuisine. Mais lorsqu'elle décrocha le téléphone, un clic parvint à ses oreilles. Elle jeta un coup d'œil effrayé par-dessus son épaule. Un fusil était pointé dans sa direction, chargé. L'expression de celui qui le tenait était maintenant un mélange de colère et d'amusement.

« Ho là ma jolie, aurais-tu déjà oublié ma condition? » fit-il d'une voix à la fois sensuelle et menaçante.


	4. Infidélité?

**Disclaimer : Sonic et compagnie ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Amy : 20 ans**

**Shadow : 24 ans**

**Sonic : 21 ans**

**Silver : 21 ans**

**¤Rôdeur de la Nuit¤**

**¤Chapitre 4 : Infidélité?¤**

000

L'hérissonne rose sentit son corps se figer comme de la glace. Son regard intense, elle avait l'impression qu'il pouvait voir jusqu'à travers son âme. D'autres frissons se firent l'honneur de lui grimper le dos. Elle laissa tomber le téléphone à sa place et le criminel baissa son arme.

« Bon je vois qu'on a enfin une entente, » dit-il en retrouvant son sourire séducteur.

Il rangea son fusil sur sa ceinture et croisa ses bras, satisfait. Amy n'osait plus bouger un seul poil, et sursauta quand l'appareil à son côté sonna. Elle le décrocha en l'échappant presque par terre.

« A-allo? bredouilla-t-elle, ses mains et sa voix tremblaient.

-_ Hé, salut Amy, c'est Silver… pourquoi ta voix tremble autant? _dit son copain à l'autre bout de la ligne.

- Oh, j'ai juste peur…

-_ Tu sais, je pense que Sonic avait raison tout à l'heure, enfin bref j'aimerai te demander si je pourrais venir t'accompagner pour la soirée… »_

Amy jeta un coup d'œil à l'hérisson noir qui la regardait suspicieusement, son sourire disparu. Pouvait-il entendre ce que l'hérisson argenté lui disait?

« Heum… je… je sais pas, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire? questionna-t-elle, et elle paniqua un peu quand le mâle sombre commença à s'approcher en fronçant les sourcils.

« À qui tu parles? » sa demande semblait plutôt être un ordre.

L'hérissonne décida qu'elle s'était assez faite mener par le bout du nez. Rassemblant son courage, elle prit le carnet d'adresses qui se trouvait à côté du téléphone et lui lança à la figure.

« Arrrgg! hurla-t-il en se tenant le nez.

- _C'est qui tu parlais, Amy?_ demanda Silver.

- Oh, heum… Sonic! Il passait chez moi… Et pour ce soir, bien, c'est d'a-OUCH! » Amy se retourna en regardant à terre et vit le carnet d'adresses.

Elle releva la tête et vit un hérisson noir qui avait tourné ailleurs des yeux nonchalants. La frustration monta en l'hérissonne quand elle comprit qu'il ne faisait que jouer avec elle. Lâchant un grognement en laissant tomber le téléphone tout en oubliant Silver, elle ramassa le carnet. Le criminel sortit sa langue pour l'embêter, puis fit un pas de côté pour éviter l'objet à nouveau jeté dans sa direction. Il rit de malice quand il s'aperçu qu'elle avait décidé de le poursuivre et jouer le jeu à deux.

000

« Amy? »

Silver raccrocha le téléphone contre son gré, il se demandait bien ce qu'il pouvait se passer chez elle. Premièrement il était certain que le propriétaire de l'autre voix qu'il avait entendue n'était pas Sonic; trop basse. Deuxièmement, ce n'était pas normal qu'Amy lui mente. Est-ce qu'elle voyait quelqu'un derrière son dos? _'La meilleure façon de le savoir, c'est de les surprendre.' _décida-t-il. Il se rendit rapidement à sa voiture, frustré. Il démarra le moteur et enfonça la pédale à fond.

000

Un rire malveillant s'éleva dans la pièce. Ils se trouvaient tout les deux dans la chambre d'Amy, le ténébreux bloquant la seule sortie. L'hérissonne se tenait debout, tremblante, au pied de son lit. Il s'arrêta de rire quand il réalisa soudainement qu'il avait oublié quelque chose de crucial :

« Oh mais tout mes pardon ma belle, je me suis pas encore présenté, même si tu dois me connaître déjà, ricana-t-il en souriant de toute ses dents et il s'inclina une main sur la poitrine et l'autre dans son dos en tant que révérence. Mon nom est Shadow, et j'aimerais bien savoir le tien… et pas de gêne! continua-t-il en insistant sur le dernier mot.

« A-Amy… » fit-elle timidement.

'_Joli nom, je l'aime bien, aussi bien que ta douce voix.'_ répondit l'hérisson noir en lui-même, se perdant légèrement dans ses pensées. Il se souvenait clairement la première fois qu'il avait posé les yeux sur elle; son cœur avait fait un bond… cela ne lui était jamais arrivé auparavant. Secouant la tête pour revenir à lui, un sourire charmeur se forma sur ses lèvres et il se dirigea tranquillement vers elle. L'expression incertaine d'Amy se métamorphosa en terreur. Elle recula, ayant oublié ce qui se trouvait derrière elle. Ses jambes se cognèrent contre la monture du lit, elle laissa échapper un cri de surprise et tomba sur les couvertures en fermant les yeux. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle fit face à une paire d'yeux rouges, elle essaya de s'enfoncer le plus possible dans le matelas. Les deux bras déjà sur le lit chaque côtés de l'hérissonne rose, Shadow se rapprocha jusqu'à ce que leurs nez se touchent. À ce moment, Amy ne savait plus quoi ressentir; de la peur ou de la timidité? Leurs deux cœurs battaient à la chamade. Ils commençaient tous les deux à se perdre dans les yeux de l'autre… lorsque la sonnette de la porte d'entrée les interrompit.

« On va dire que tu es pas là… » murmura Shadow, l'intoxiquant complètement avec son odeur.

Même avec la difficulté de réfléchir correctement, elle tenta de le repousser, son museau devenu rougeâtre. Une partie d'elle désirait que ce moment se prolonge, mais l'autre lui criait de s'enfuir.

« S-s'il te plait, si jamais c'est Silver… il sait que je suis ici! » dit-elle désespérément.

Le ténébreux s'écarta contre son gré en grognant, et croisa les bras une fois debout. Le son d'une deuxième sonnerie leur parvint. Amy se releva, puis se dirigea vers la sortie tout en replaçant son chandail. Elle lança un dernier regard à un Shadow dont les pupilles rouges étaient maintenant cachées derrière ses paupières.

« Cache-toi! » fit-elle silencieusement en sortant de la chambre.

'_Mais où tu veux que je me cache?' _se dit le criminel en regardant à l'entour de lui. Puis, remarqua la garde-robe et espéra qu'il y ait de l'espace, car il savait bien qu'il ne rentrerait pas en-dessous du lit. Il s'avança vers la porte coulissante de la garde-robe et l'ouvrit en regardant à l'intérieur. C'était l'endroit où Amy rangeait une bonne partie de ses vêtements. _'J'espère que je vais pouvoir me tasser là-dedans… mais j'espère aussi que ça sera pas trop longtemps sinon je tue celui ou celle qui vient d'arriver!' _se dit-il avec colère. Il était vraiment déçu que quelqu'un soit arrivé aussi soudainement, il aurait mieux aimé rester un peu plus longtemps dans le lit avec Amy… Il réussit à entrer de justesse dans le petit espace et referma la porte.

Il y avait une chose qu'il n'avait pas complètement saisi tout à l'heure. Pourquoi est-ce que son pouls cardiaque s'était autant accéléré? Pourquoi avait-il eu le désir de poser ses lèvres sur celles d'Amy? Et pourquoi pour commencer qu'il la trouvait si belle qu'il serait presque prêt à le crier sur les toits? Shadow savait bien qu'il ne ferait jamais cela dans cent ans, mais pour elle? Il n'était plus certain. Il avait encore chaud depuis tantôt lorsqu'il était tout près d'Amy. Il commença à se demander si tout cela était la raison d'un rhume… Mais l'hérisson ne pouvait en attraper, alors quoi? Toutes ces émotions soudainement apparues lui étaient inconnues, auparavant cachées au plus profond de lui-même. Confus, il décida de mettre ces questionnements de côté pour le moment.

000

Amy s'arrêta devant la porte. Elle sentait son visage encore tout chaud. Pourquoi voulait-elle rester près de Shadow alors qu'elle avait peur de lui? Cela n'avait tout simplement plus de sens. Et son odeur… elle préférait ne plus y penser. Elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée pour voir Silver… qui transportait un air méfiant avec lui.

« Silver, est-ce que ça va? demanda-t-elle en le laissant entrer.

- Est-ce que tu t'amuse bien avec lui? » lui lança l'hérisson avec mécontentement.

Elle fut surprise de voir son copain aussi fâché, et elle recula.

« De… de quoi tu parles? demanda l'hérissonne, en commençant à rougir encore plus. Oh, Sonic, il est parti… fit-elle ensuite doucement.

- Tu le sais très bien, Amy.

- Je comprends pas… »

Puis, elle se souvint que Shadow avait parlé… et hurlé… quand elle était au téléphone avec Silver. Il avait probablement entendu le criminel, et ne la croyait pas. _'Oh non…'_ se dit-elle. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

« Oh, c'est vrai, Sonic est passé bien avant… tu veux savoir c'était qui? C'était juste mon père qui était venu me voir lui aussi, et il m'agaçait pendant que je te parlais, » mentit Amy avec un sourire.

Et par chance, Silver la cru cette fois.

« Ok, tu m'avais fait peur, je pensais que tu me trompais… répondit celui-ci avec un petit rire gêné. Veux-tu aller louer un film? questionna-t-il ensuite.

- Oui, j'aimerais voir la dernière version de Roméo et Juliette qui vient de sortir! s'exclama l'hérissonne en sautillant presque.

- D'accord, viens!

- Non je vais préparer le pop corn pendant que tu vas y aller, ok?

- Heum… si tu veux, » fit son copain en s'en allant.

Quand elle fut certaine que la voiture blanche de son copain était hors de vue, Amy se rendit dans sa chambre et vit que Shadow s'était bel et bien caché. _'Au moins, il m'a écouté.' _se dit-elle. Elle entra et alla s'asseoir sur son lit.

« Heum… Shadow? » dit-t-elle timidement, sentant la chaleur lui envahir de nouveau le museau.

Amy entendit la porte de sa garde-robe glisser, elle tourna la tête et vit le criminel en sortir. Il semblait confus, comme si quelque chose n'allait pas.

« C'était qui? demanda-t-il, désintéressé.

- Mon amoureux… » répondit l'hérissonne, ses doigts s'agrippant au bas de son chandail.

Les oreilles du mâle pointèrent soudainement vers elle. Puis, elle cru entrevoir de la jalousie dans les yeux de Shadow pendant une fraction de seconde. Il regarda ailleurs, cachant ses yeux d'elle. Il sentit son cœur se serrer entre la colère et la tristesse. Il n'avait même pas vu ce soi-disant copain et celui-ci se lançait déjà tête première dans son chemin. Ses babines se retroussèrent par-dessus ses canines quand l'envie de déchirer la chair du cou à ce Silver lui monta à la tête. Le criminel secoua la tête. Ne comprenant rien à cette jalousie soudaine, il tenta en vain de se distraire.

« Est-ce qu'il habite ici? demanda-t-il.

- Non, pourquoi? fit Amy.

- Pour savoir…

- OH! J'ai oublié de faire le pop corn! se souvint l'hérissonne en sortant de la chambre en courant.

- Pop corn? » murmura Shadow.

Distraction réussie, il la suivit. Quand il arriva à la cuisine, le criminel vit Amy en train de démarrer le micro-onde, dos à lui. Ses pupilles couleur de sang baissèrent sur les cuisses généreuses et bien proportionnées de l'hérissonne. Shadow ne pouvait empêcher le désir de les toucher l'envahir, il s'approcha avec discrétion. Elle ne faisait que regarder la minuterie du micro-onde en attendant que le pop corn sois prêt, s'étant appuyer les coudes sur le comptoir. Puis, elle sentit des mains se balader sur sa taille et elle sursauta un peu, restant figée. Elle sentit ensuite un souffle chaud dans son cou, et des frissons lui parcoururent le dos.

« J'espère que tu vas m'en donner un peu, j'adore le pop corn… ça fait longtemps… » murmura Shadow.

Il passa ses mains sur les cuisses d'Amy, l'odeur de jasmin et de rose de l'hérissonne l'ensorcelant tel un sort lui ayant été jeté. Elle ressenti soudainement les lèvres de l'autre au côté de son cou. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir d'autres frissons et rougit même, encore… Elle n'en revenait pas, jamais un mâle ne lui avait donné autant d'attention, même pas Silver, celui-ci n'étant pas vraiment affectueux.

« L-lâche-moi! » grogna-t-elle avant qu'elle ne s'emporte trop.

Elle fut répondue par un long soupir. Le criminel ne savait pas pourquoi il agissait ainsi, mais la chose qu'il savait : il trouvait cela agréable. L'irrésistible envie de goûter au sang de l'hérissonne causa l'eau à lui monter à la bouche. Il croyait avoir assez de contrôle pour ne pas la vider de son liquide vital. Il ouvrit la bouche en retroussant les babines, faisant découvrit ses canines pointues. Shadow s'apprêtait à plonger ses dents dans la fourrure rose, mais avant qu'il ait pu faire quoi que se sois, il reçu un coup de coude sur l'estomac.

« Oooff, et il lâcha Amy en se tenant le ventre.

- Quand je dis de me lâcher, tu me lâche! » dit-elle, à la fois apeurée et confuse. '_Beurk, il m'a bavé dessus!'_

Elle essuya la bave de son cou et sortit le pop corn maintenant prêt de l'appareil. Puis, les deux hérissons entendirent la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir…


	5. Identité

**Disclaimer : Sonic et compagnie ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Amy : 20 ans**

**Shadow : 24 ans**

**Sonic : 21 ans**

**Silver : 21 ans**

**¤Rôdeur de la Nuit¤**

**¤Chapitre 5 : Identité¤**

000

« Je suis revenu, Amy! » cria Silver qui venait d'entrer.

L'hérissonne fit signe à Shadow de s'en aller. Il fronça les sourcils avec frustration.

« Vas te cacher, vite! » chuchota-t-elle au criminel avec presse qui soupira d'exaspération.

Elle se retourna vers l'entrée de la cuisine et s'avança pour aller voir son copain. La tête de celui-ci se pointa à l'entrée de la cuisine avec le film qui s'agitait dans une main.

« Viens, on va préparer un bol pour le pop corn que je… Amy s'arrêta quand elle vit que le sac de pop corn qui se trouvait sur le comptoir avait disparu. Que je m'en allais préparer! » termina-t-elle avec un sourire gêné.

'_Oh Shadow le maudit crétin de voleur! Il faut que je le surveille comme si il était un bébé ou quoi!' _se disait l'hérissonne les sourcils froncés en sortant un autre sac de pop corn. Le jetant dans le micro-onde et démarrant la minuterie, elle se tourna vers Silver avec les sourcils toujours froncés. Celui-ci recula en mettant ses mains devant lui.

« Est… est-ce que ça va A-Amy? demanda son copain, incertain.

- Oh, oui! Désolé, je repensais à la 'blague' que Sonic m'avait faite aujourd'hui, mentit-elle avec un sourire. »

'_Pauvre moi… elle doit être dans sa semaine…' _se dit Silver avec désespoir.

000

Shadow s'était accoté sur le mur à côté de la fenêtre, qu'il avait déchirée le moustiquaire la nuit d'avant, en train de les écouter discrètement. Son expression devint amusée et il retint un rire lorsqu'il entendit une Amy frustrée de s'être fait volé leur collation. Il se laissa glisser sur le sol en passant une griffe dans le sac de pop corn bien chaud pour faire une ouverture. Plongeant sa main dedans, il savoura la délicieuse odeur du beurre flottant jusqu'à son nez. Fourrant une poignée de la nourriture dans sa gueule, il porta son regard au ciel sombre. La lune était bien ronde ce soir._ 'Oh wow, j'en avais presque oublié le goût…' _L'hérisson noir soupira après avoir avalé sa bouchée. Il était véritablement frustré que ce Silver soit arrivé. _'Oh que ça va être long… Il est bien mieux de ne pas rester la nuit, sinon je lui arrache les entrailles et fait les prochaines décorations d'Halloween pour Amy avec! Je dormirai pas encore dehors quand je sais qu'il y a un lit douillet et double à l'intérieur!'_ Des bruits de pas lui parvint à l'oreille, qui pivota pour mieux entendre. Ses yeux se tournèrent vers le trottoir, où une jeune louve d'un bleu poudre avec des mèches noires rayant sa chevelure marchait tranquillement. Elle avait l'air de ne pas être plus âgée que 14 ans. Shadow sentit l'eau lui monter à la bouche, justement ce pop corn lui donnait soif, très soif… Il posa sa collation de côté, puis se releva et s'approcha discrètement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors à cette heure-ci, petite? » dit Shadow d'une voix diabolique en continuant d'avancer.

La petite s'arrêta sec en jetant un regard angoissé vers l'endroit d'où venait la voix sombre. Son cœur s'arrêta presque de battre quand elle vit des yeux rouges s'entrouvrir dans la noirceur. Elle tenta de se sauver, mais une main bien plus rapide l'attrapa au bras. Son agresseur étant maintenant légèrement visible sous la lumière du lampadaire, la peur la paralysa.

« Tu sais que tu ne devrais pas traîner à l'extérieur, la nuit… » dit Shadow avec un sourire malicieux.

Il l'attrapa par la taille et la traîna vers la noirceur. Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de la jeune fille quand des griffes pénétrèrent la chair de sa taille. Le liquide rouge débuta aussitôt à couler, striant ses jeans de rouge. La louve eut juste le temps de pousser un petit cri avant qu'une large main griffue se place sur sa bouche.

« Non, non, non… tu ne crieras pas… » murmura le criminel à son oreille.

Elle se débattit de toutes ses forces, mais Shadow l'ignora et fit juste poser ses lèvres sur le cou de la jeune fille. Elle figea et commença à trembler de terreur. Le criminel ouvrit la gueule et planta ses canines pointues dans la chair du cou de la jeune fille. Pendant que le liquide rouge salissait son chandail bleu, son cri s'étouffa dans la main. Elle recommença à se débattre, les yeux en larmes, la panique faisant le sang couler plus rapidement dans la gueule de son agresseur. La petite cessa rapidement de se débattre. Shadow avala le reste du liquide vital de la jeune fille, puis la jeta sur son épaule, regardant les alentours. Des ailes de chauve-souris noires et immenses se déployèrent du dos du criminel. Le vampire s'envola et s'éleva loin au-dessus des bâtiments. Planant en direction de la forêt, il profita du vent de la nuit sur sa fourrure. Lorsqu'il fut assez loin de la civilisation, il angla ses ailes et descendit lentement en spirale. Près des arbres, il jeta le corps dans les broussailles, n'ayant pas assez d'appétit pour le dévorer. Il se retrouva près des nuages à nouveau en quelques battements, direction la demeure d'Amy.

La raison pour laquelle il ne s'était pas servit de ses ailes lors de son évasion, était celle de son identité de vampire. Shadow croyait qu'il valait mieux que cela reste sous silence. Surtout loin des yeux curieux des autorités et médias. Contrairement aux légendes disant que les vampires se réduisaient en poussière à la lumière du soleil; sur lui, du moins, les rayons solaires n'avaient aucun effet, à part quelques picotement comme une allergie. Il n'appréciait vraiment pas cette blancheur aveuglante dans ses yeux.

000

Pendant qu'ils écoutaient le film, Amy sentit que sa gorge était plutôt sèche et s'aperçu que son verre était vide.

« Je vais me chercher d'autre chose à boire, est-ce que t'en veux? demanda-t-elle à Silver en se levant.

- Oh, non ça va, » répondit-il en pausant leur film.

L'hérissonne rose se dirigea vers la cuisine avec son verre. Elle ouvrit le frigidaire et en sortit une peinte de limonade. Un cognement résonna depuis la fenêtre. Amy savait c'était qui, _'Oh mais qu'est-ce qu'il veut encore…' _elle se retourna avec un soupir. En apercevant la bouche de Shadow dégoulinante de sang, elle hurla. Son verre s'écrasant en mille morceaux tranchants sur le sol, la limonade éclaboussant les armoires. Il n'y comprenait rien. Il s'accroupit en dessous de la fenêtre quand ses oreilles perçantes détectèrent les pas précipités du couloir malgré la fenêtre maintenant fermée. _'Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai? Elle m'a pas reconnu ou quoi?' _se dit-il en passant une main sur son visage. Il reprit le pop corn et pigea dedans. Quand il en sortit une poignée, il vit que les morceaux qui avaient touché sa main étaient tachés de rouge. Il réalisa son erreur et son inattention, _'Maudit que je suis idiot! J'aurais dû m'essuyer la bouche avant… Maintenant il faudra que je m'explique tout à l'heure…' _se dit Shadow, frustré envers lui-même, en mangeant son pop corn.

000

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Amy?! paniqua Silver quand il entra dans la cuisine.

'_Est-ce que c'était du sang qu'il avait sur le museau?' _se demanda Amy avec horreur.

« Amy! » s'inquiéta son copain en l'apercevant figée.

Cette fois l'hérissonne l'entendit. Il fallait encore qu'elle monte une histoire, sinon elle allait dévoiler Shadow. Elle se retourna avec un faux sourire.

« C'était juste une grosse araignée! mentit-elle encore une fois.

- Arrête de me faire peur comme ça, je vais avoir une crise cardiaque! s'exclama l'autre. Je vais t'attendre dans le salon, j'espère que tu la reverras pas! »

Amy hocha la tête. Elle commença de ramasser son dégât pendant que Silver retournait se réinstaller au salon.

000

Shadow décida de jeter un coup d'œil discret par la fenêtre et vit Amy en train de ramasser le verre brisé. Il s'essuya la bouche avec soin et cogna encore dans la vitre. Amy se retourna et il lui fit signe d'ouvrir la fenêtre. Elle se leva et vint lui ouvrir.

« Q-qu'est-ce que tu avais sur le côté de la bouche tout à l'heure? chuchota-t-elle en tremblant et se tenant loin de lui.

- Je t'expliquerai plus tard, murmura Shadow. Quand est-ce qu'il va partir ton ami, car je trouve que c'est long! demanda-t-il en chuchotant avec dureté.

- Le film est presque fini… il est supposé partir après.

- Tu viendras m'avertir, d'accord? murmura le vampire avec un sourire.

- Oui, oui… » et elle referma la fenêtre.

Amy termina de ramasser son dégât et ouvrit ensuite une armoire pour prendre un autre verre. Inconsciente que Shadow l'observait de l'autre côté de la vitre. _'Si belle et si parfaite… Mais pourquoi il a fallu qu'elle soit prise… qu'est-ce que je dis là moi?'_ se dit-il avec les joues rouges en se frappant mentalement. Il soupira quand l'hérissonne s'en alla avec son verre maintenant remplit. Il sentit soudainement un vide, pour la première fois de sa vie, la solitude le rattrapa. Sa seule envie en ce moment était d'entourer Amy de ses bras et de la serrer contre lui. La confusion lui tomba sur le nez à nouveau. _'Mais quel est le but de cette action de toute façon? Rarrg je déteste de pas comprendre…'_ Le vampire s'assit contre le mur et attendit avec l'impatience se formant à l'intérieur de lui. Les quelques minutes qui passèrent lui parurent des heures, et enfin il entendit la fenêtre s'ouvrir.

« Bon, il est partit tu peu venir, » soupira Amy.

Shadow se faufila par le moustiquaire toujours déchiré. Une fois entré, il remarqua que l'hérissonne était maintenant en pyjama. Il était bleu et il y avait des petits chats blancs sur les pantalons.

« Bon, heum c-c'est quoi le rouge que tu avais sur le museau tout à l'heure? questionna-t-elle timidement.

- Heum… fit l'autre en regardant ailleurs.

- Est-ce que tu t'es fait mal? Je veux la vérité, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils d'inquiétude non seulement pour elle, mais pour lui aussi.

- Bon d'accord, mais promets de ne pas avoir peur de moi, soupira l'autre.

- Je te fais déjà pas confiance et je me demande pourquoi je te laisse rester… a oui c'est vrai…

- Je te jure que je ne te tuerai pas, est-ce que ça te va? »

Amy hocha la tête légèrement, maintenant incertaine si elle voulait vraiment savoir la vérité.

« C'était… du sang, marmonna Shadow.

- Quoi?! Est-ce que tu es un…

- Vampire, » termina-t-il d'une voix sombre.

Il sourit diaboliquement, faisant découvrir ses canines longues et tranchantes comme des rasoirs.


	6. Tentation

**Disclaimer : Sonic et compagnie ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Amy : 20 ans**

**Shadow : 24 ans**

**Sonic : 21 ans**

**Silver : 21 ans**

**¤Rôdeur de la Nuit¤**

**¤Chapitre 6 : Tentation¤**

000

Amy fit quelques pas par derrière et se cogna contre les armoires de la cuisine. Le vampire n'avait même pas avancé, le sourire malveillant toujours planté sur son museau. Pas aucune tentative de sa part de lui sauter au cou comme elle s'y attendait. Puis le sourire s'effaça graduellement.

« Je t'avais promis que je ne te ferai pas de mal, et je n'en ai pas l'intention non plus… » lui murmura-t-il avec une douceur qui le surprit lui-même.

'_Il a plutôt l'air sincère… Mais quand même pourquoi il n'a jamais essayé de boire mon sang…?' _se demanda l'hérissonne. Quand elle croisa son regard adoucit, ses joues devinrent rosées. Elle comprit qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle ait peur. Elle n'essaya pas de savoir la raison derrière tout cela, décidant seulement de lui faire confiance pour le moment. Elle retint un bâillement et dirigea son regard sur l'horloge. Il était 11h 18 du soir.

« Bon, je vais me coucher… dit l'hérissonne rose en baillant pour de bon cette fois. Bonne nuit... murmura-t-elle timidement ensuite en commençant à marcher vers le couloir.

- Et moi, où je dors? demanda Shadow.

- Bien, tu as pas vraiment besoin de dormir... les vampires ça dors le jour, non? remarqua-t-elle en se retournant.

- Je dors quand je veux, moi, mais plus souvent le jour. J'aime mieux la nuit, dit le criminel en croisant ses bras avec un sourire.

- Pourquoi tu irais pas te suspendre après une branche d'arbre alors? répliqua Amy avec un petit rire.

- Ha... ha... très drôle... »

Soudainement, il se souvint de quelque chose...

« Hé, mais tu as un lit double toi si je me souviens bien, dit-il avec une voix sensuelle.

- Oui, mais pourquoi... puis elle se rendit compte de ce qu'il pensait. Non-merci, je dors toute seule! fit-t-elle, rouge d'embarras.

- Mais, les lits doubles c'est fait pour avoir deux personnes dedans... argua Shadow en levant le doigt.

- Tu serais la dernière personne que je laisserais dormir avec moi! dit Amy en croisant les bras.

- Oh, s'il te plaît! Juste pour _dormir_…

- Non, j'ai une chambre pour invités faite pour ça. _'Même si tu es pas vraiment invité…' »_

Avant qu'il ait pu riposter, elle fit volte-face et ouvrit le réfrigérateur. Elle attrapa une gousse d'ail sans que le vampire s'en rende compte, puis fila dans sa chambre aussitôt.

Il sentit soudain le vide l'envahir de nouveau. _'Mais pourquoi est-ce que je me sens si seul quand elle n'est pas là? _se demanda-t-il en ignorant un pincement au cœur. Le ténébreux était habituellement seul… mais pourtant il aimait bien la compagnie que lui offrait Amy. _'C'est bizarre… j'ai toujours le désir d'avoir cette hérissonne près de moi... elle est si mignonne quand elle est toute timide et si gentille de me laisser rester chez elle…' _il rougit légèrement. _'Pourquoi je pense à ça?'_ Il soupira.

Avant d'entrer dans sa chambre temporaire, il ne put s'empêcher de regarder celle de l'autre côté. Il finit par réussir à arracher son regard de la porte et ouvrit la sienne, pour ensuite se laisser tomber sur le petit lit simple. Son regard resta longuement glué au le plafond, il croisa les bras. _Elle_ hantait son esprit, il avait beau essayer de réfléchir à autre chose… mais l'image de l'hérissonne au pelage rose revenait sans cesse, comme un boomerang… Le vide le rongeait par l'intérieur. Il se rassit subitement, il n'en pouvait plus. Shadow sauta du lit et marcha silencieusement jusqu'à l'autre chambre. Le vampire resta devant la porte un moment, puis tourna délicatement la poignée et ouvrit la porte légèrement. Il coula un regard à l'intérieur et vit qu'Amy était endormie paisiblement sous les couvertures douillettes. Se faufilant à travers l'ouverture, il s'avança vers le grand lit. Il s'agenouilla à côté, observant le visage calme de l'hérissonne. _'Elle est si belle, pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit déjà prise?'_ se demanda-t-il encore une fois avec un mélange de désespoir et de jalousie. Il voulut caresser sa joue, mais sa main hésita à quelques centimètres. L'hérisson noir tassa un piquant rose du visage d'Amy avec un doigt et glissa sa main sur la joue pâle maintenant totalement visible. Respirant une goulée d'air, l'effluve enivrante de l'hérissonne lui monta à la tête. Il ferma les yeux un moment pour la savourer davantage.

Amy avait sentit une main caresser son visage, elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Pas maintenant, elle avait envie de se laisser tenter un peu plus dans ce moment tandis qu'il ne s'interrompait pas. Elle appréciait secrètement la moindre attention que le ténébreux hérisson lui réservait. Silver lui, n'en faisait pas autant. Confusion, remettait-elle son amour pour son copain en question? Ses yeux verts s'ouvrirent subitement, et sans le vouloir elle fit sursauter le vampire. Elle recula par surprise quand elle vit à quel point leurs visages se trouvaient près l'un de l'autre. Son museau se couvrit de rouge tandis que celui de Shadow devint rosé. Son regard comme en transe, il s'approcha tout en montant sur le lit. Il était alors au-dessus de l'hérissonne, soutenu par ses bras. L'hérissonne se fit toute petite sous lui, il se rapprocha. Son esprit était complètement à l'envers; il n'arrivait pas à mettre ses pensées en place, ni pouvait-il comprendre ce qu'il faisait en cet instant. Leurs nez se frôlèrent, la respiration chaude du vampire intoxiqua Amy de nouveau. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher… de le laisser faire, son odeur piquante l'étourdissait.

Subitement prise de panique, elle sortit la gousse d'ail qu'elle tenait si fort que sa main était devenue douloureuse, puis la flanqua devant le museau de Shadow. Il s'arrêta de stupeur, puis lâcha un hurlement douloureux en s'éloignant, les mains sur le visage. Déployant ses ailes bien cachées, il s'envola en un battement à l'autre bout de la pièce._ 'Des ailes?'_ Avec un pincement au cœur, Amy se leva et s'approcha de lui pour lui dire qu'elle était désolée, qu'elle ne voulait pas. Elle tendit son bras vers lui, mais le retira de peur lorsque le vampire dévoila son museau couturé de cicatrices rougeâtres. _'Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?'_ Amy plaça sa main libre sur sa bouche, se sentant terriblement mal de l'avoir blessé. Un grognement sonore monta de la gorge de l'autre, ses oreilles noires rabattues sur son crâne.

« Ne t'approche pas de moi avec ÇA! » rugit Shadow en essayant de se coller le plus possible sur le mur.

Il avait la respiration saccadée. Il grogna sauvagement en retroussant ses babines pour dévoiler ses canines pointues, son regard fixé sur l'ail que l'hérissonne tenait toujours. Elle recula en trébuchant presque. Sa confiance en lui s'était évaporée, elle croyait véritablement qu'il allait se jeter sur elle et lui déchirer le cou. Elle comprit cependant quand elle suivit son regard.

« Sh-Shadow, j-je vais aller la rapporter, » bredouilla Amy en se dirigeant prudemment vers l'entrée de sa chambre tout en passant le plus loin possible de lui.

Il arrêta de grogner et tenta de respirer normalement en attendant qu'elle revienne. Il entendit ses pas, et la vit entrer. Ses yeux étaient posés sur le sol avec culpabilité, ses doigts jouant avec l'extrémité de son chandail. Elle leva légèrement la tête pour voir s'il était redevenu calme. Malgré sa nervosité, elle prit son courage à deux mains :

« J-je suis vraiment désolée Shadow, je… je voulais pas, je sais pas ce qui m'as pris… » marmonna-t-elle, presque chuchotant.

L'hérissonne rose releva totalement sa tête et lui fit face. Le vampire avait maintenant un regard adoucit, bien accoté sur le mur tout en ayant les bras croisés. Il lui décocha un sourire. Amy comprit que cela signifiait qu'il la pardonnait, elle lui rendit son sourire, en plus petit et gêné. Il ricana :

« Tu m'as bien eu je dois dire, petite coquine, fit le ténébreux avec un léger clin d'œil.

- Mais, les cicatrices-

- Oh t'en fais pas pour ça, tu sais, régénération… ça s'en ira en quelques heures. » grogna-t-il en l'interrompant, gesticulant un peu pour appuyer ses paroles.

Amy hocha la tête.

« Fait de beaux rêves… » murmura Shadow en se glissant hors de la chambre, refermant la porte.


	7. Sentiments

**Note: POV = point of view. ****Ça signifie que le texte qui suit est à la première personne du singulier.**

**Disclaimer : Sonic et compagnie ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Amy : 20 ans**

**Shadow : 24 ans**

**Sonic : 21 ans**

**Silver : 21 ans**

**¤Rôdeur de la Nuit¤**

**¤Chapitre 7 : Sentiments¤**

000

**~POV de Shadow~**

_J'étais paisiblement assit sur le sofa, mes pieds paresseusement accotés sur la table de bois. La télévision affichant un film d'action plutôt médiéval, que je regardais avec entrain. Des petit pas précipités venant du couloir parvinrent à mes oreilles noires. En tournant un peu la tête vers l'entrée du salon j'aperçu une petite hérissonne noire entrer. Des mèches roses contrastaient avec son pelage sombre. Toute mignonne avec sa robe d'été bleue poudre, elle avait aux environs de cinq ans. Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire en la voyant. Ses yeux verts comme des émeraudes brillèrent quand ils se posèrent sur moi. Son sourire sembla illuminer la pièce. Elle laissa échapper un petit cri énervé. _

_« Papa! dit-elle toute contente en sautant sur le canapé près de moi pour me serrer dans ses petit bras._

_- Elle t'adore, mon beau, » murmura une voix féminine venant de l'entrée._

_Je jetai un coup d'œil à la propriétaire de cette magnifique voix en enroulant un bras autour de la petite. Amy, elle me souriait un de ces sourires qui m'emplissait de plaisir. Qui faisait bondir mon cœur de joie. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lui sourire également. Je ne savais trop pourquoi elle portait une élégante robe noire sans brettelles, mais ce que je savais, c'était que je l'aimais plus que tout au monde. Notre fille avait maintenant les yeux sur l'écran de la télévision. L'hérissonne rose se rapprocha et passa sa douce main dans mes piquants. Et je ne pus empêcher ce soupir de bonheur de s'échapper de mon museau. _

_« Je t'aime tellement, » chuchota-t-elle dans mon oreille._

**~Fin du POV de Shadow~**

000

Il ouvrit soudainement les yeux en se redressant. C'était seulement un _simple_ rêve. Avec un soupir endormi, Shadow allait se laisser retomber, mais il vit Amy se tenant debout au pied de son lit, les bras derrière le dos.

« WAAAAH!!! » hurla-t-il en sursautant.

Le vampire recula, trop vite, et son crâne cogna avec dureté contre la tête du lit en bois. Amy éclata d'un rire innocent et l'autre grogna, puis fermant les yeux un instant en portant une main à sa tête douloureuse. Elle était habillée d'une camisole noire moulante légèrement décolletée avec un design d'un cœur rouge avec des ailes argentées sur le devant. Des jeans bleues pâles avec des cœurs argentées à la place des poches de derrière couvraient ses jambes. Il croisa les bras en regardant ailleurs avec un sourire caché. Elle ne fit que rire encore plus, mais cette fois de bon cœur. Il adorait son rire.

« Quoi? demanda-t-il avec un faux air grincheux.

- Tu devrais te regarder dans le miroir, on dirait que tu as passé dans une sécheuse! » réussi à dire l'hérissonne entre ses rires.

Elle réussi à s'arrêter de rire et soupira. Elle était toute contente, car aujourd'hui c'était samedi, donc pas de travail. L'hérisson noir n'avait plus de cicatrices rouges sur le museau, il avait raison le soir d'avant. _'Il est tout mignon quand il dort, il a l'air moins mauvais et plus doux…' _l'hérissonne soupira rêveusement. Shadow se passa les mains dans les piquants et la fourrure pour tenter de replacer tout cela, _'Quel rêve bizarre j'ai fait... c'est comme si c'était une vision… du futur…' _se dit-il en fermant les yeux encore. Il bailla et s'étira les bras par derrière, son manteau semblait s'être détaché pendant la nuit, dévoilant maintenant sa poitrine d'avantage. _'Oh mais pourquoi je n'ai même pas remarqué ces beaux pectoraux avant! J'aimerais bien passer mes doigts dessus, et aussi sur cette belle petite touffe de fourrure blanche qui a l'air si douce… mais lui il commencerait probablement à se faire des idées perverses si je fais ça!' _pensa-t-elle en observant l'autre. Il regarda Amy en croisant les bras. Elle remarqua quelque chose :

« Heum… J'ai une question Shadow… pourquoi tu dors avec tout ton linge, et tes bottes!? » demanda Amy en fronçant les sourcils curieusement.

Le vampire réfléchit un moment.

« Heu… Bien, quoi? Tu veux que je dorme tout nu? répondit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

- N-non, non! C'est pas ce que je voulais dire! fit-elle timidement en rougissant. Mais tu pourrais au moins enlever tes bottes!

- Ah t'énerve pas, je pense que j'ai juste oublié d'enlevé quelques morceaux, dit le criminel en lui décochant un clin d'œil.

- Je vais faire le déjeuner, ou plutôt un brunch rendu à 1h de l'après-midi, qu'est-ce que tu veux? questionna Amy en s'engageant dans le couloir rapidement pour cacher ses joues rosées.

- Hmmmm, laisse-moi voir ce que tu as à se mettre sous la dent, » ricana Shadow en la suivant.

Amy avait déjà commencé à se préparer un œuf et des toasts. Comme si il était chez soi, il ouvrit la porte du réfrigérateur. Ses yeux balayèrent les étagères, puis il attrapa deux œufs et une poignée de bacon. Satisfait, il referma la porte avec un coup de pied. Puis il se laissa tomber dans une chaise en bois comme la table. Le déjeuner maintenant terminé, Amy plaça des ustensiles en argent sur la table ainsi que le sel et le poivre. Elle posa ensuite les deux breuvages étant du lait.

« Tu manges froid? » remarqua l'hérissonne.

L'autre haussa les épaules en coulant un œil sur son assiette.

« Je vais au moins te les réchauffer… Pas de toasts? fit-elle doucement.

- Mais sans les cuire! se précipita-t-il de lui dire. Et non, pas de pain pour moi, je déteste ça. »

Un moment plus tard, ils savouraient leur déjeuner, l'un face à l'autre sur chaque bout de la table. Amy trouva cet instant opportun pour lui demander une question qui lui trottait à la tête depuis tôt dans la journée. Elle l'observa, la tête toujours baissée. Elle se redressa de surprise quand elle vit qu'il avait déjà terminé; se servant d'une de ses griffes comme cure-dents, ses pupilles rouges cachées derrière ses paupières sombres. La question qu'elle voulait lui poser la rendait mal à l'aise, contrairement à si elle l'avait posée à quelqu'un d'autre.

« Tu sais… heum… tu crois p-pas que tu devrais prendre une douche… un jour? » demanda-t-elle, son museau tournant rosé.

Shadow haussa un sourcil, retirant sa griffe.

« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça, là? fit-il.

- Heummm… Il faut bien se laver au moins… une fois par jour, répondit Amy quand elle eût trouvé ses mots.

- Ohhh… je vois, » murmura le vampire en croisant les doigts, penseur. _'Elle aime les mâles propres il semblerait_…'

Elle ne put empêcher quelques images interdites de se former dans son esprit. Tentant de repousser cette scène montrant Shadow sous l'eau bien chaude de la douche, ses sourcils se plissèrent en fixant son assiette maintenant vide.

« … On économise de l'eau? » murmura cette voix veloutée soudainement tout près de l'oreille rosée de l'hérissonne.

Elle lâcha un petit cri de surprise.

« D-de quoi? Oh, heum… oui j'économise de l'eau le plus possible, souffla-t-elle machinalement, incapable d'éloigner ses yeux de son regard intense.

- Alors viens… » roucoula le ténébreux en se relevant.

Il marcha au couloir, puis s'arrêta en regardant par-dessus son épaule. La réalisation vint frapper Amy de plein fouet et elle enfouit son visage maintenant plus rouge que n'importe quelle tomate dans ses mains. Un rire amusé lui parvint avant que ses pas s'éloignent vers la salle de bain. Peu de temps après elle entendait le son de l'eau qui coulait et soupira de soulagement.

000

Plus tard, l'hérissonne rose entendit la porte de salle de bain s'ouvrir depuis salon, où elle était assise sur le grand canapé. La télévision était allumée, mais son attention se trouvait ailleurs. Ce qu'il avait indirectement demandé tout à l'heure… elle regrettait presque de ne pas l'avoir suivit. _'Mais qu'est-ce qui me prends? Ce n'es pas mon genre de penser à de telles choses_…' Elle tourna la tête quand elle sentit le sofa descendre un peu à son côté. Shadow s'y trouvait, tout près, les yeux observant paresseusement l'écran. Elle se retourna vers la télévision elle aussi pour cacher la rougeur de ses joues.

Sursautant légèrement lorsqu'elle ressentit son large bras se glisser à l'entour de sa taille, son museau devint aussi rouge que plus tôt. Amy baissa la tête timidement au moment où le souffle chaud de l'hérisson noir lui caressa le dos de l'oreille. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher… la tentation, le désir étaient plus puissants que lui. Son odeur de rose et de jasmin lui chatouillant les narines, il enfouit son museau dans le pelage rose près de l'oreille de l'hérissonne. Celle-ci se laissa aller sur la poitrine touffue du mâle avec un soupir rêveur, à quoi bon combattre le désir? Leurs pouls cardiaque s'accéléraient de plus en plus. Elle eût le souffle coupé lorsqu'il posa son index sous son menton, l'obligeant à lui faire face. Shadow ne pensait plus, incapable de retenir l'envie d'être près d'elle. Leurs fronts se touchèrent, leurs yeux perdus dans ceux de l'autre. Inconsciemment, les deux hérissons se rapprochaient lentement mais sûrement, ignorant la chaleur accablante de leurs museaux, leurs paupières se fermant graduellement. Intoxiqués, nerveux… et puis l'envie… le désir de se rapprocher encore plus… Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent doucement; l'hésitation. Amy recula légèrement la tête de surprise, mais il s'avança d'un coup sec. Leurs bouches s'écrasèrent l'une contre l'autre. Les deux bras du vampire entourant et serrant maintenant l'hérissonne contre son corps. Celle-ci glissant ses bras à l'entour du cou du mâle. Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi bien de toute sa vie. C'était aussi sa première expérience, le criminel se demandait pourquoi il agissait ainsi, mais il s'en fichait au fond. Il aimait ça, voila ce qui était important. Amy avait complètement oublié Silver, cette fois elle s'était emportée pour de bon. Mais cela lui importait peu, car ce moment était si précieux pour elle. Elle laissa échapper un doux gémissement quand il angla sa tête sur le côté pour prolonger la passion. L'autre sourit légèrement à travers le baiser en l'entendant.

000

Ses yeux verts forêt glués sur la scène à travers la fenêtre, il n'en revenait pas. La chose la plus agaçante étant qu'il ne pouvait identifier le mâle car il ne le voyait mal. Ce qu'il était certain cependant : ce n'était pas Silver, l'autre paraissait plus grand et beaucoup plus sombre. Amy semblait avoir oublié qu'elle l'avait invité en après-midi. Devrait-il se rendre chez elle quand même? Ou devrait-il faire comme si rien ne s'était produit et s'en aller? Puisqu'il ne voulait pas mettre son amitié entre lui et l'hérissonne en péril, il se rendit finalement à la porte. En appuyant sur la sonnette, un coup de vent traversa le quartier, ébouriffant son pelage et ses piquants bleutés.


	8. Vérité

**Disclaimer : Sonic et compagnie ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Amy : 20 ans**

**Shadow : 24 ans**

**Sonic : 21 ans**

**Silver : 21 ans**

**¤Rôdeur de la Nuit¤**

**¤Chapitre 8 : Vérité¤**

000

Shadow et Amy sursautèrent en entendant la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Ils se séparèrent rapidement de leur étreinte, les joues brulantes. Une expression de frustration mêlée à de la déception se traçait sur le visage du mâle. Encore interrompu dans un beau moment. Même l'hérissonne était mécontente de se faire déranger, encore une fois de cette façon. Elle réalisa après un moment qu'elle avait complètement oublié Silver avec tout ça. Cependant, elle ne se sentait pas aussi mal qu'il le faudrait. Elle fit un deuxième saut quand la sonnette cria de nouveau. Amy se leva et se rendit vers le couloir, mais elle pivota sur elle-même en ouvrant la bouche.

« Oui, je sais… » la devança Shadow en grommelant, et il se dirigea vers le placard du salon.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de passer la langue sur ses lèvres pour attraper le goût que le mâle avait imprégné sur elles. Pendant que l'hérisson noir se faufilait dans le placard, elle se précipita presque vers la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit pour ne pas oublier et impatienter son visiteur d'avantage. Elle vit un Sonic qui avait le doigt levé, prêt à appuyer sur le bouton une troisième fois. Il avait des pantalons noirs, avec ses souliers habituels rouges et blancs. Il portait sur son dos un chandail gris pâle.

« Sonic? fit Amy, surprise. J'avais oublié que tu venais aujourd'hui!

- Heu... bien oui... répondit-il en se passant la main derrière la tête d'un air gêné.

- Viens, rentre. »

Elle ne remarqua pas, pour l'instant, le regard suspicieux de l'hérisson bleu. Elle le mena au salon et lui demanda s'il voulait quelque chose à boire. Il lui répondit que non et elle partit à la cuisine pour faire un petit quelque chose. Sonic se laissa tomber sur le petit sofa simple. _'Je suis sûr que celui qu'elle embrassait tout à l'heure est encore ici_…_' _se dit-il en balayant la pièce de ses yeux verts. Il remarqua des poils de fourrure noire sur le grand sofa. _'C'est vraiment pas Silver, officiellement!'_ il sortit des ses pensées quand l'hérissonne revint avec un plat remplit de biscuits au pépites de chocolat. Elle déposa l'assiette sur la table de bois et s'assit ensuite sur l'autre canapé.

« Silver est pas là? demanda-t-il subitement.

- Non… il ne pouvait pas venir… répondit Amy en hésitant légèrement.

Sonic l'avait remarqué, et cela ne fit que confirmer ses suspicions.

- Tu sais, et j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas pour ça, mais vous vous voyez de moins en moins souvent… continua-t-il en prenant un biscuit. Êtes-vous encore ensembles ou…?

- Oui… c'est… c'est juste à cause de ses parents…

Il hocha la tête en croquant dans son biscuit pensivement. Il y avait une certaine hésitation assez suspicieuse chez l'hérissonne.

« Ça va bien avec Blaze? dit-elle, tentant de changer le sujet.

- Oui, oui! Elle est juste un peu occupée dans ces études ces temps-ci! répondit Sonic en attrapant un autre biscuit.

- …Je m'en vais à la salle de bain… ça ne sera pas trop long, dit Amy en se levant.

- Ah, tu sais, on veut pas vraiment le savoir ça! » s'exclama l'hérisson bleu en riant.

L'hérissonne poussa un grognement et s'en alla dans la salle de bain en fermant la porte presque à la volée derrière elle. Sonic réussit à s'arrêter de rire et décida que c'était le bon moment pour inspecter la maison. Il se précipita discrètement vers sa première destination : la chambre d'Amy. Debout devant la porte, il soupira, rassemblant son courage et ouvrit la porte. Rien, la chambre était dans son état normal. Il passa un coup d'œil dans le garde-robe, toujours rien. L'hérisson bleu fila ensuite dans la cuisine, mais il entendit soudainement un bruit provenant du salon. Il se dépêcha à l'autre pièce en faisant le moins de bruit possible.

Sonic y entra en regardant avec méfiance à l'entour de lui. _'Rien... étrange...'_ se dit-il en restant sur ces gardes. Il était certain qu'il y avait quelqu'un. Il jeta un regard à la porte de la salle de bain toujours fermée. _'Woua, ça n'a vraiment pas d'allure comment les filles restent longtemps aux toilettes_…_' _Un craquement suivit d'objets tombant parvint à ses oreilles, qui se dressèrent. Faisant volte-face, il vit la porte du placard s'ouvrir brusquement et un hérisson noir tomber à plat ventre par la suite. Sonic en resta surprit, ses yeux observant l'étranger suspicieusement. Mais aucun mot ne s'échappa de son museau beige. L'autre hérisson se releva en grognant quelques mots incohérents. Il n'avait même pas remarqué Sonic qui le fixait avec un regard remplit de questions et de méfiance. Pendant que l'autre se débarrassait de la poussière sur ses vêtements, l'hérisson bleu remarqua qu'il était plutôt grand une fois debout. Il prit note mentalement de ne pas l'énerver. Une minute, il lui semblait avoir déjà vu cet hérisson sombre quelque part…

« Bon sang, pourquoi elle met plein de trucs inutiles dans son placard? » marmonna le ténébreux pour lui-même en observant les objets éparpillés sur le sol.

Quand il se retourna pour retrouver Amy, ses yeux se posèrent sur un hérisson bleu qui le regardait avec de grands yeux ronds. Ils s'observèrent suspicieusement pendant un moment sans dire un mot. Curieusement, Sonic n'avait pas peur. Mais la terreur le rattrapa quand il vit l'hérisson noir bondir vers lui subitement en l'empoignant le cou d'une main. Il tenta désespérément de retirer la main puissante lui bloquant la respiration. L'autre le cloua au mur en grognant, ses lèvres retroussées dévoilant ses longues canines. Shadow était certain que celui qu'il étranglait était le petit copain de l'hérissonne rose. Il le tenait, dans quelques secondes, il ne sera plus dans son chemin. Il avait tellement envie de terminer la petite vie de l'hérisson grouillant contre le mur. Mais, Amy, allait-elle être en colère contre lui et le chasser? Le criminel décida de savoir ci celui qu'il tenait était vraiment son soi-disant petit ami.

« Est-ce que tu es Silver? » grogna férocement Shadow en levant l'autre dans les airs.

Le bleu gémit de douleur lorsque les griffes acérées du ténébreux traversèrent la chair de sa nuque, peu profondément cependant. Il tenta d'ignorer la sensation du liquide rouge dégoulinant sur sa poitrine.

- N-n-non… » réussi à formuler Sonic malgré l'air lui manquant et son cou brûlant.

Il se sentit laisser tomber par terre avec force.

« Compte-toi chanceux… » fit le vampire sur un ton menaçant.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, j'ai entendu des choses tomber… » commença Amy en entrant, mais elle s'arrêta net quand ses yeux visionnèrent la scène.

Le vampire tourna la tête vers elle, pour l'apercevoir bouleversée, la main sur la bouche. Sonic ne l'entendit pas vraiment, occupé à se masser le cou et à reprendre sa respiration. L'hérisson noir s'éloigna pour aller s'accoter sur un mur tout près en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Il nettoya discrètement avec sa langue ses griffes et sa main ensanglantés.

« Mais… qu'est-ce qui est arrivé? questionna une hérissonne maintenant inquiète.

- Oh rien de grave! lança Sonic sarcastiquement en envoyant les bras en l'air, causant quelques gouttelettes de sang à se répandre sur le plancher. Juste que ton ami a essayer de m'étouffer, rien de plus! » fini-t-il en grommelant quelques mots inaudibles après.

Le ténébreux avait observé le petit spectacle de l'autre mâle en haussant un sourcil. L'hérissonne avait laissé échapper un petit cri à la vue du cou massacré de Sonic. Elle posa sur le criminel un regard angoissé, qui regarda ailleurs en retenant un grognement. Il avait perdu sa confiance, maintenant il allait devoir tout recommencer. Ses oreilles s'aplatirent de frustration et il ferma les yeux.

« Je sais pas qu'est-ce qu'il a contre Silver, mais bon… » marmonna le bleu pour lui-même.

Amy avait entendu.

« Quoi? Peux-tu me dire qu'est-ce que Silver a rapport là dedans? le pressa-t-elle.

- Ah bien il m'a juste demandé, quand il m'étranglait, si j'étais Silver… Quand j'ai dis non il m'a relâché, » expliqua l'hérisson bleu en coulant un regard frustré à Shadow.

Elle se figea, la respiration coupée. _'Si ça aurait été Silver à la place de Sonic… est-ce qu'il l'aurait vraiment tué?' _pensa-t-elle avec horreur, mais pourquoi? Elle cru comprendre qu'il regardait son copain comme un obstacle… pour lui accéder plus facilement, à elle. Était-il jaloux? Amy n'en pouvait pas être totalement certaine, mais c'était clair qu'il n'aimait pas l'hérisson argenté. Elle sursauta lorsque le bleu reprit la parole.

« Heum, alors c'est qui, lui? demanda Sonic en regardant l'autre mâle.

- A-attents un peu, je vais aller chercher quelque chose pour ton cou, » fit-elle en s'en allant.

Un instant plus tard, Sonic avait un bandage autour du cou. Amy ne savait plus quoi dire maintenant, il attendait sa réponse. Si elle mentait, elle savait bel et bien que la vérité finirait par ressortir de force un jour ou l'autre. Mais si elle disait la vérité, il sauterait probablement assez haut pour atteindre le plafond. Elle soupira.

« Bon... Sonic, je veux pas que tu t'affoles… dit-elle timidement. Et il faut pas que tu le dise à personne. Il s'appelle… Shadow…

- Quoi?! cria-t-il en se levant. Shadow, celui qui s'est échappé de prison? Le criminel? Mais… hé, t'était morte de peur l'autre jour et là on dirait que tu t'en fiches... » termina l'hérisson aux yeux verts, surprit et frustré.

- Laisse-moi-t'expliquer! Bon… »

Elle lui expliqua brièvement ce qui s'était produit depuis le début à Sonic, en passant sous silence les moments gênants. Elle essaya également d'éviter de regarder le t-shirt taché de rouge tout en lui parlant. Maintenant le bleu comprenait mieux quand Amy eut terminé son résumé. Il regarda pensivement le mur derrière l'hérissonne. Impossible de nier que c'était lui qui embrassait Amy plus tôt. En fait, l'avait-t-il obligée ou elle le voulait de son plein gré? Le bleu n'en revenait pas, elle, tromper Silver avec sa plus grande phobie? _'Presque ironique_…' Était-il alors possible qu'ils s'aiment? Non, Sonic ne pensait pas qu'un criminel comme lui pourrait aimer… Peu importe tout cela, il prit la décision de rester sur ses gardes.

« Ah oui… J'avais oublié de te présenter mon ami Sonic, » dit timidement Amy au vampire en poussant légèrement le bleu devant elle.

L'hérisson noir hocha la tête, tout en refermant rapidement la porte du placard avec un air nonchalant. Les deux autres ne l'ayant remarqué pendant qu'ils s'asseyaient.

« Pourquoi tu ne viens pas t'asseoir avec nous? lui demanda doucement l'hérissonne.

- Moi, je suis bien où je suis, répondit-il en croisant ses bras avec un regard méfiant en direction de Sonic.

- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas un bon biscuit? » fit-elle.

Il n'avait même pas remarqué les biscuits! Il se précipita, oubliant la porte qui s'ouvrit à la volé aussitôt qu'il la relâcha, les objets s'étalant de nouveau sur le plancher. Amy croisa les bras, les sourcils froncés. Le ténébreux ne le remarqua même pas, son esprit fixé sur leur petite collation sucrée. S'asseyant nonchalamment au côté d'elle sur le grand canapé, il attrapa une poignée de biscuits. Sonic regardait la scène d'un air amusé, se retenant pour ne pas rire. Aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche par contre et son sourire se dégrada rapidement. Amy le laissait s'asseoir près d'elle? Il ne la reconnaissait plus. Tout ça était étrange. Soupirant, l'hérissonne rose se leva et commença à ramasser les objets. Après un petit moment elle se retourna et pour voir Sonic qui la regardait et Shadow qui continuait de manger les biscuits.

« Heum, les gars? fit-elle pour attirer leur attention. J'aimerais bien avoir de l'aide, au lieu de me faire regarder ranger quand ce n'est pas _moi _qui a fait le dégât! »

Sonic décida qui était mieux de ne pas rien dire et débuta à replacer les objets lui aussi. Le criminel lui aussi prit la peine d'abandonner les biscuits pour aider Amy. Elle avait raison, c'était lui qui devrait prendre la responsabilité de ramasser. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle ait à faire tout ça à cause de lui. Cela surprit le bleu qu'il coopère d'un claquement de doigts. _« Fait-il ça pour Amy?_'. Après un moment, il je ta un coup d'œil à sa montre : 4h 51 de l'après-midi. Il poussa un cri et se précipita vers la porte d'entrée. Comment avait-il pu oublier?

« Sonic, attends! lança Amy en le suivant.

- J'ai oublié qu'il faut que j'aille chercher Blaze! On a réservé dans un restaurant pour 5 heures! dit-il rapidement en se tournant vers elle. Il faut que je me prépare un peu aussi!

- D'accord, tu aurais dû me le dire quand t'es arrivé, j'aurais pu te prévenir. »

Shadow les écoutait maintenant discrètement en s'ayant accoté sur le mur du salon, près du couloir.

« Ouais désolé, murmura Sonic en se grattant derrière la tête. Dis-donc, il n'a pas essayé de te violer, ton compagnon?

- Heu… non, » répondit-elle tout bas, sentant la chaleur envahir son museau.

L'hérisson bleu avait encore oublié son rendez-vous. Mais il voulait vraiment en savoir d'avantage sur ce qui était arrivé. Ayant remarqué qu'elle avait coupé des parties de son explication tout à l'heure. Il était temps de savoir la vérité.

« C'est lui qui t'embrassait tout à l'heure? Je vous ai vu dans la fenêtre, fit-il tout bas. Il t'as forcée ou…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, puis attendit une réponse. Amy était choquée par sa question; il les avait vu? Ses mots restèrent pris dans sa gorge. Ses joues devinrent plus foncées quand le souvenir de la passion plus tôt dans la journée lui revint. Elle se rendit soudainement compte que l'attention que Shadow lui réservait lui plaisait plus que celle de Silver. Voila qu'elle remettait encore son affection pour son copain en question. L'aimait-elle encore? La confusion revint, l'hérissonne ne savait plus du tout si elle ressentait quoi que ce soit pour l'hérisson argent. Shadow portait maintenant plus d'attention sur la conversation, ignorant son cœur cognant contre sa poitrine au souvenir du baiser. L'hérissonne ne voulait tout de même pas mentir à son ami. Elle décida d'être honnête.

« Oui… c'est vrai… soupira-t-elle en chuchotant. Mais il ne m'a pas forcée… »

Sonic en fut surprit, il s'attendait bien plus à ce que le criminel l'ait obligée, même menacée.

« Est-ce que tu… l'aimes? » demanda-t-il subitement, toujours surpris.

Les oreilles noires du vampire se dressèrent. L'aimait-elle, lui, le criminel-vampire? La nervosité causa ses griffes à se planter dans le mur derrière lui. _'Mais moi? Est-ce que je l'aime?' _Il retint un grognement de frustration. N'ayant jamais connu l'amour, il ne pouvait répondre à cette question d'un seul coup. L'impatience le rongeant de l'intérieur, Shadow attendit la réponde de l'hérissonne. Il fallait qu'il sache ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui.

000

**Woua ça m'a vraiment pris beaucoup de temps à réécrire XP Mais ça en vallait la peine! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez en review ou en private messaging, ce serait énormément apprécié et me motiverais davantage pour le chapitre 9! ;P**


End file.
